Heroine or not Heroine
I saw so much wonderful fanfictions about "The Loud House", so I've tried to write also one. My english is very rusty, so aren't to surprised that it's written very simple. (Lincoln, wearing an orange swim trunks, is standing in a water park) Lincoln (to the viewer): „I'm here to meet my friends. I'm wondering, where they are.“ (Ronnie Anne, in a purple bath suit, appears behind him. She holds two ice cream cones) Ronnie Anne: „Linc...“ (A ball is throwing and crushes on Lincoln's head. He falls into the pool) Ronnie Anne (shocked): „LINCOLN!!!“ (Lincoln sinks on the ground. Ronnie Anne jumps back into the water, put him by his shoulders and take him back to the edge of pool. She saw that he's unconscious and use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to reanimating him. He begins to cough, but he don't open his eyes) Ronnie Anne: „You're alive! I'll bring you something to drink. I'll be back soon.“ (She runs away. Suddenly Cristina, in a blue bathsuit, appears; looking for something) Cristina: „Where's my ball?“ (She notice that she put her foot on something. She looks on the ground and see Lincoln, who open his eyes) Cristina: „Lincoln?“ Lincoln: „Cristina?“ (Ronnie Anne come back with a bottle of Soda) Ronnie Anne: „Lincoln; I'm back and I bring you a bottle of...“ (She look surprised. She saw Lincoln, his friends and the swimming-master are standing around Cristina.) Swimming-Master: „This is for you.“ (He gives Cristina a medal and she looks very proud) Ronnie Anne: „What's going on here?!“ Clyde (notice her): „Ronnie Anne; you will never believe it. Cristina have saved Lincoln's life. She's a heroine!“ Ronnie Anne: „Oh, really? You're right. I'll never believe this...“ (Later Lincoln takes Cristina to "Gus' Games & Grub. When they come in, Lori appears and hugs Lincoln) Lori: „Lincoln! Oh, my dear brother! Thanks god that you're alive!“ Lincoln: „Oh, Lori. What's wrong?“ Lori: „What's wrong?! You could be dead now! But you (to Cristina) have saved him!“ Cristina: „Uhm; that's no big deal...“ Lori: “ You aren't brave only; you're also modest. You're a real heroine.“ (she go to the counter) Lori: „And so you should get a reward. Here's a pizza for free!“ Cristina: „Oh, thanks.“ Lori: „Cheese!“ (She makes a photo of Cristina with a camera. She puts the photo into a frame with the title „PATRON OF THE YEAR“.) Lori: „Here is also a free lemonade for you.“ Cristina: „Thanks.“ (Ronnie Ann is sitting on a table; watching her) (On the next day Cristina is sitting on her table in the class. Miss Johnson appears) Miss Johnson: „Children; I'm sure that you all know that one of our students is a heroine. Cristina!“ (Cristina stands up and all kids claps) Miss Johnson: „She was brave and saved our Lincoln from the pool in which he was fallen.“ (Lincoln, with a plaster on his forhead, smiles) Miss Johnson: „So, Cristina, you're a favourite student of this school.“ (Cristina smiles. Later she walks into the cafeteria and all students talk to her) Student 1: „Cristina, here is a free place!“ Student 2: „No; you can sitting here; please!“ (Cristina sit down on a table, as Lola and Lana appear) Lola: „You saved our brother!“ Lana: „You're so cool!“ Lola: „For this I give you my best tiara!“ (put it from her head) Lana: „And you can get also my cap!“ (give it to here) Cristina: „I thank you very much.“ (Suddenly a man with a dark blue dress appears in the cafeteria) Roy Baxter: „Are you Cristina?“ Cristina: „Uhm, yes.“ Roy Baxter: „So you are the young heroine! I'm Roy Baxter and I've my own talk show. You must be my special guest tonight!“ Cristina: „Me? Really?“ Roy Baxter: „Of course! Everyone in Royal Woods know about your heroic deed and we want that you tell us all, what's happened there.“ Cristina: „Okay; I will come.“ Roy Baxter: „Excellent! My limousine will take you from your house.“ (he walks away) (Cristina walks to her locker; holding a lot of flowers, which she got from other students. On her way she see much posters with her face. She can read there „Cristina for School's president!“. Cristina looks very happy. She opens her locker and put the flowers into. She close the locker's door. When the door is out of way; Ronnie Anne appears behind it) Ronnie Anne (claps sarcastly): „Congratulations; Cristina. Everyone likes you.“ Cristina: „Yes; that's great; isn't it?“ Ronnie Anne: Why are you doing this? You know that you haven't saved Lincoln. But you tell it to everyone.“ Cristina: „What? Of course I've saved him. Why do you think, that I'm didn't do this?“ Ronnie Anne: „Because I was it.“ Cristina: „What?“ Ronnie Anne: „I've saved Lincoln; not you.“ Cristina (put her hands together like she will praying): „Please, Ronnie Anne; tell it nobody. They would think that I'm a liar.“ Ronnie Anne: „You ARE a Liar. But don't worry; I will tell nothing.“ Cristina: „Really?“ Ronnie Anne: „Yes; because YOU will tell it them.“ Cristina: „What? But they all will become angry with me.“ Ronnie Anne: „They will find it out sooner or later. Are you sure that you will getting more trouble? I don't think so.“ (She walks away. Cristina looks nervous) (On the evening a limousine stops at Cristina's house.) Cristina's mom: „Cristina! You must go!“ (Cristina comes. Her parents looks very proud) Cristina's dad: „Where so proud of you!“ Cristina (quiet): „Thanks...“ (The limousine bring her to the TV-Studio. Roy Baxter is sitting on a chair. Cristina sit down on a second chair) Roy Baxter: „Tonight we have a special guest! A young heroine, who saved the life of ther best friend. Cristina!“ (The people claps) Roy Baxter: „So tell us exactly, what's happened on this day!“ Cristina: „Okay... I was in the water park, where I meet Lincoln... and... and...“ (She begins to sweat. Ronnie Anne and her brother Bobby are watching the show) Ronnie Anne: „Do the right thing!“ Cristina: „I can't do this! Mister Baxter; I don't deserve it to sitting here.“ Roy Baxter: „Why not?“ Cristina: „Because I haven't saved Lincoln's life. I was coming when he was already saved.“ Roy Baxter: „But who have saved him really?“ Cristina: „It was Ronnie Anne Santiago.“ (Bobby gasps and look on his sister. She smiles.) (Lori is standing on her working place and looks disappointed, when she hear this in the firm's TV) Cristina: „I was only looking for my ball.“ Roy Baxter: „Your ball? Wait second... That means... It was your fault, that the boy was fallen into the pool?“ (Lori looks shocked; than looks she angry. She takes Cristinas photo out from the „PATRON OF THE YEAR“ frame and put it into a frame with the title „BANNED FOREVER FROM THIS SHOP“.) (Lincoln watches the show with this other nine sisters. He hold the hand on his plaster) Lincoln: „That's why I wear this.“ Roy Baxter: „You all have heard it, ladies and gentlemen! The young heroine is actually a young cheater!“ (He looks on Cristina) Roy Baxter: „I think that you should better leave my studio.“ Cristina: „Okay...“ (she walks away. She go to the limousine) Chauffeur: „I drive no cheaters!“ (So she must walk the full way to her house. When she comes in, her parents are sitting on the couch in the living room. They wear paper bags on their faces) Cristina's dad: „Cristina... how could you do this...?“ (Cristina walks sad into her room. On the next day in school she saw that the words on the posters with her face are replaced. Now she read there „CHEATER“, „GO AWAY“ or „ASHAME YOURSELF“. When she was sitting in the class, all other students looks angry on her. Lincoln looks sad. Miss Johnson go to here) Miss Johnson: „Cristina; I'm very disappointed from you... I'm sorry, but detention or two weeks.“ (Cristina sighes. Later she come into the cafeteria. She looks on a group of kids) Cristina: „Can I sit here, please?“ (They look at her, but they don't answer. So Cristina must sit alone on a table. Suddenly Lola and Lana stands there) Cristina: „Oh, hello! You're Lola and Lana; right?“ Lola (with an angry face): „I want my tiara.“ Lana (with an angry face): „And I want my cap.“ (Cristian sighes and give them their things back) Lola and Lana: „And stay away from our brother!!!“ (They go away and Cristina sighes. After school Cristina runs to the bus) Cristina: „Wait for me!“ (The bus closes his door and drives away. Cristina looks after the bus and are very sad. Now it begins to rain and she becomes very wet. That's to much for her. She put her hands for her face and cries. Suddenly she notice that she don't become much wetter. She looks behind her and see Ronnie Anne; holding an umbrella) Cristina: „Ronnie Ann? But...“ Ronnie Anne: „Psh; it's okay. Come with me to my house. I can dry your dress and I'll give you a cup with hot chocolate.“ (Both are sitting on the couch in Ronnie Anne's living room. Cristina wears a towel on her head and a towel on her body. She drinks the hot chocolate) Cristina: „Ronnie Ann, why are you so kind to me?“ Ronnie Anne: „You've bad luck and someone must help you.“ Cristina: „But I've stolen your honour, your medals and you free pizza...“ Ronnie Ann: “I have no idea what I should do with this stuff. Lincoln is alive and that's all I need.“ Cristina: „You're a real heroine.“ Ronnie Anne: „You're a heroine too, but not, because you've saved someone's life. You're a heroine, because you told the truth.“ Cristina: „But have you seen, what's happened to me?“ Ronnie Ann: „Of course. You have must given all your presents back and you've lost all your friends.“ (she smiles) Ronnie Anne: „Okay; not ALL your friends.“ (Cristina smiles too) Cristina (gives Ronnie Anne her cup): „Can I get a new cup with hot chocolate, please?“ Ronnie Anne: „Of course. I think, that's the beginning of a wonderful friendship...“ THE END Trivia *Ronnie Anne's quote "I think, that's the beginning of a wonderful friendship..." is a famous quote from the movie Casablanca. Category:Episodes